StarCrossed Lovers III: Come My Way
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: GouGou Sentai Boukenger: The Next Generation based fic. Satoru’s never loved anyone as unique or so much like him as Kei...


Title: "Star-Crossed Lovers III: Come My Way"

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger/GouGou Sentai Boukenger: The Next Generation

Pairing: Akashi Satoru & Takaoka Kei

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Satoru's never loved anyone as unique or so much like him as Kei...

Author's Notes: Takes place throughout "Star-Crossed Lovers II", just from Satoru's POV.

_She's got the weight of the world on her shoulders…_ Satoru could sympathize with Kei. She was burdened by responsibility, his mistakes, and pressure. He disliked that her superiors used the Mercurious Vessel incident as a lesson as to the importance of getting a Precious. He knew that he'd messed up, but he cared about Eiji enough to disregard the mission and to see what was wrong. If Satoru hadn't done it, both Kei and her brother wouldn't exist today.

Satoru was human. He'd messed up, that was understandable. But, to use his mistakes as caution? That wasn't fair, especially to Kei, who must have been struggling under expectations that seemed too much for her. He felt bad for her.

Almost from the moment Akashi Satoru lay his eyes on Takaoka Kei, he'd been intrigued by her. She was beautiful, and assertive, carrying out directions to her team with the confidence of a general. She did everything in utmost secrecy, and Satoru loved secrecy, so he was intrigued and he began to poke around until she told him of her mission. Satoru understood and offered to help her.

Kei had seemed really grateful for his help and even more so when they left for the mountains where Eiji had spent a lot of his childhood, in hopes of finding him. She hadn't told him why it was so important when they left.

It wasn't until he learned of her last name (neither Kei or her team had revealed their last names) that he fully understood. Kei was Eiji's daughter and Eiji had a dangerous mirror with him, one that could revive Ashu. It was in her blood to destroy the mirror and keep Ashu from overrunning the planet.

Satoru wondered if Kei was ever truly happy with what she was doing. It seemed like every victory for her was hollow. Satoru enjoyed his line of work. It had given him lots of adventures; he'd met interesting people and even repaired the rift between him and his father.

He'd asked her if she even enjoyed doing it anymore and she looked at him and said. "I loved it…and then my mother became my boss." She'd sighed. "Mama is a perfectionist…either I do it right the first time or it's considered a failure. She also always reminds me that a Precious is dangerous…and that the world's counting on me. I wish she'd stop."

It was by her words that Satoru understood who Kei's mother was. The behavior sounded just like Sakura. "You should enjoy an adventure."

"I do…until I hear from her."

Satoru could understand the burden of being Chief. She was responsible for her team and for handing out missions. Acting recklessly was out. It was exhausting and demanding, but for her…the way she looked…it seemed unbearable.

"Does your mom always do that to you?"

"Yes, I love Mama, but…she's so cold, even to Dad. It's like, there's no warmth in her heart."

_Definitely Sakura._ Satoru had thought.

The extent of Kei's burden became clear once Satoru learned that Kei had murdered her former fiancé and never told anyone the truth. He could understand. Kei was all about images, being the daughter of Sakura and she didn't want to face the humiliation of people learning that Kai had used her and then tried to murder her.

And despite learning about all of her flaws, Satoru was still in love with her. He saw a lot of himself in her. She was beautiful, young, successful…and unhappy. He was determined to change her unhappiness.

He also took note of her unwillingness to get close to him. She seemed almost afraid. She kept babbling on about how they shouldn't get too close and how they'd change the future that she'd have no home to return to. But, while Satoru understood those reasons, her eyes said something different to him.

She had the eyes of someone who wanted, desperately, to have someone who loved her in her life. She had her family yes, but that didn't seem to satisfy her need to be loved, to have companionship. And every time she looked into his eyes, she seemed to be saying, "Love me, please…"

And Satoru would do anything to satisfy her desires, but when he drew closer to her, she pulled back. It was like…she was afraid of him. But he knew what she was really afraid of.

Falling for him.

It was a doomed relationship, no question. Satoru knew that. He wasn't stupid. But…it seemed pointless to go through life wondering what might happen instead of living in the moment. He'd learned that a long time ago. He wondered if Kei had ever learned it. After he learned about what she'd done to her fiancé, he understood her fears. She was afraid of loving someone and being betrayed. But Satoru wasn't like that…he'd make an effort to make her happy.

If Kei deserved anything, it was to be happy…even if it was just for a little while.

And then came the day at their campsite in which Kei tried, desperately to ward off his advances until finally, she just gave in. It was incredibly satisfying for Satoru. He loved a good victory.

And then night had fallen and then day and then they'd made love. It was wonderful. Satoru had sorely missed the feeling of flesh on flesh, the touches, the kisses…all of it. And then Kei had freaked out about her mission and tried to find him at night when it wasn't safe. It was at that point that Satoru knew just how much damage Sakura had done to her daughter.

Kei had collapsed into his arms sobbing about how the world was going to be destroyed if she didn't finish her mission and Satoru saw just how often the whole "get the precious or else" mentality had been drilled into her. He'd known Sakura to be cold and devoted to the mission…but this was out of hand.

After convincing Kei to get some rest, Satoru left by himself early in the morning to go look. And not intending to, he found Ouga and the now 50 year old Eiji embroiled in battle. He wasted no time in joining the fight after Eiji recognized him.

Looking back on it, Satoru didn't really remember the fight. He did remember Ouga and that battle-ax and then Kei shrieking.

When he woke up, Ouga was gone, the mirror destroyed and Kei was looking at him.

"Satoru-san…" She murmured.

He smiled at her face and reached out to touch it. "Kei-chan…" His fingers stroked her warm cheek.

She kissed his forehead. "It's all right." She said. "I'm right here."

"Kei-chan…" Satoru knew what he had to do. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

His hand gripped hers and he smiled. "Marry me, Kei-chan."

Her face went completely pale. "What?" she asked in a small voice.

"Marry me, Kei-chan…and I promise I will do everything in my power to make you happy."

Kei bit her lip. The promise of happiness…the only thing Kei had ever wanted…. and Satoru was offering it to her…what was she going to do?

She knew the consequences of accepting, but she also knew the consequences of her NOT accepting. She'd be alone and miserable for the rest of her life…and her life was already hell. She had never done anything for herself. Her life had been about her brother and her team and making sure they were okay. And the one time she HAD thought of herself, it had nearly cost her everything.

Satoru's hand reached out to hers ad she wanted so much to accept his proposal of marriage and stay behind so she could be happy. Just because her mother had driven her father out of her life and was miserable about it, didn't mean that Kei didn't have to be miserable, too. Kei wanted to be happy…and she wanted her friends to be happy…maybe she could bring Satoru with her….

No, that would possibly destroy the time stream…. and Kei wept inside. Her hand began to reach for Satoru's, wanting to take it and have a life with him. He would give her everything; he'd even said so. She would have a home and a loving husband and family…she might even keep her job. But, she'd never seen her father or mother or brother or her friends again…. was that worth it?

Why couldn't she have it all? Why couldn't she have the happiness she desired and her circle of friends and family? She looked again at Satoru and his hopeful smile.

Consequences be dammed. She was **going** to have _some_ happiness and she placed her hand in his and nodded.

Satoru's face lit up and he hugged her tightly, laughing. Kei smiled softly into his shoulder. She was going to be happy…at last…and that was all that mattered.


End file.
